


Act 13: Stuck in the Cold

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [16]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji disappears during the Christmas celebrations in the Kurosaki household, so Karin sends Ichigo to find him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 13: Stuck in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A good bit of fluff this time, as well as some sexy bits and a little plot. And, of course, who doesn't like celebrating Christmas in August? I fully admit to benefiting from others' research into how Christmas is celebrated in Japan, as well as doing my own. Enjoy! As always, the series is recommended to be read in order (in this case, there are a number of references to the boys' past exploits). :D
> 
> Thanks to my editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman) for sticking with me through my tearing my hair out at they guys wanting me write them a Christmas piece. Really.
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon continues to be violated, and will be for the remainder of these stories. : )
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

Ichigo was up to his elbows in soap suds when he felt the tugging on the back of his shirt. “What?” he asked with some irritation, spinning around to find his sister Karin standing there. She'd lost none of her cool, sarcastic attitude over the years, and Ichigo scowled at her as she stood there with one hip cocked, arms crossed over her chest.

“Go on,” Karin said, stepping forwards. “I'll finish these.”

Looking at her with disbelief, Ichigo raised his eyebrow. “I thought you'd decided that _I_ should wash them all,” Ichigo grumbled, gesturing at the mountain of dishes they had all created as they'd cooked that day.

“Not anymore,” Karin replied as she switched places with her brother. “Yuzu wants to take some pictures, so she's looking all over for Renji, of course, and she can't find him. Anyway, I told her I'd send you to look for him, so find him and be quick about it.”

“Yeah, she does always like to take pictures of him way more than she does of either one of us,” Ichigo said with an inadvertent smile as he thought of other occasions when this had happened.

Karin gave a snort of laughter and began attacking the dishes with energy. “Whatever,” she said in a flat tone, although Ichigo thought he could detect some amusement in there as well. “Just go find him already.”

“All right, all right,” Ichigo replied as he finished drying his hands and left the kitchen.

He found Yuzu in the living room, politely listening to one of Isshin's rambling stories, her camera in hand. She smiled brightly when she saw Ichigo, but looked a little down when Renji didn't appear behind him.

“Couldn't find him, huh?” Ichigo asked. When Yuzu shook her head, he smiled in response. “Don't worry; I'll figure out where he's gotten off to.”

“Thanks, Ichigo!” Yuzu almost sang, smiling brightly again.

Ichigo took a quick look upstairs, almost knowing he wasn't going to find Renji up there but wanting to confirm the redhead wasn't there. Going back down to the main floor, he checked anywhere he hadn't already looked, then flipped on the light and eyeballed the basement on the off chance that the redhead had gone down there for something. He didn't see Renji there, but couldn't help smiling as his eyes lingered in one corner in particular...

_All right_ , Ichigo thought, _I guess that means he's outside somewhere_. A quick look out the front door told Ichigo that Renji didn't appear to be in front of the house. He leaned against the door frame as he thought for a moment. _Maybe Renji decided to take a walk to get some air?_ Ichigo was about to grab his coat when he had a different thought and went to the back door.

He gazed out at the dark garden in back of the house. The grass was a dry-looking brown color and the stars shone bright and sharp in the cold sky. After a moment to let his eyes adjust, Ichigo could see Renji, leaning against the trunk of one of the small trees Isshin had somehow induced his son to plant along the back wall several years ago. Quickly slipping on some old shoes he kept by the back door, Ichigo walked across the lawn, crossing his arms over his chest against the cold.

Renji had been gazing up at those piercingly bright stars, but he looked over at Ichigo as the smaller man leaned against a tree trunk a couple of feet away, facing the redhead.

“Hey, Renji,” Ichigo said, unable to help giving a little smile at being next to his lover again. “What's up?”

The redhead returned Ichigo's look seriously. “Hey, Ichigo,” was all he said in reply.

Ichigo tried again. “So what are you doing out here in the freezing cold anyway?” To his annoyance, he realized he'd started to shiver a little. When Renji looked at him this time, it was with the ghost of a smirk. The redhead was wearing his winter coat, an oversized design made of heavy navy blue wool with a hood, so he unbuttoned it and shoved his hands in the pockets, and then opened his arms wide.

“I'm not really that cold,” Renji said, his face now sporting a wicked smile. “You could join me over here if you're freezing.”

Before he could think about it, Ichigo found himself against Renji and then wrapped in his lover's embrace. “Hey, it is kind of warm in here,” Ichigo said, the sound a little muffled from having his face pressed up against the sweater the redhead was wearing.

Ichigo could almost hear his lover's smirk. “Guess I know what to try the next time you're pissed off at me,” Renji said, pulling the smaller man closer. “I'll just turn down the heat.”

Trying not to laugh, Ichigo attempted a glare up at the redhead. Renji was watching him with such an amazing grin that Ichigo had to return it, however. Finally, he sighed, realizing he had to try to finish the errand he'd been given.

“So,” Ichigo said, angling his face upwards so he could watch the redhead's reaction, “you never answered me. Why are you out here, aside from trying to get me into your coat?”

Renji turned away a little then, the expression on his face hard to read. After a short silence he answered, his voice soft. “I wanted to, you know, give you some time with your family without me butting in.”

Ichigo responded with a snort of laughter. “The only reason you're here tonight is that you're family. No one else has ever been invited to this dinner.”

Christmas Eve at the Kurosaki household had been much like the evening at a lot of other families in the area; they'd all eaten their Christmas cake and then the girls had gone out on their respective dates. Ichigo had made a point of being there to meet the young men, and had surprised himself by ending up liking both of them. Yuzu's date had seemed as nice and sweet as she was (he'd actually reminded Ichigo a lot of Hanataro), and Karin's date had been a complete foil to her bluntness, wisecracking, and sharp temper. The young man had been completely calm and polite to the point of painfulness, but the way he had treated Karin made it plain how much he cared for her.

Christmas, on the other hand, had always been a day strictly for family in the Kurosaki house. It had become their tradition, since Yuzu loved the holiday so much, to spend a lot of the day preparing a large meal together, eat it with fanfare, and then do something together afterwards. This year everyone had voted for movies, and they already had a couple selected to watch after the dinner cleanup was finished.

Ichigo noticed after his last statement, however, that Renji was looking at him with a little surprise, if not downright skepticism. “What, you don't believe me?” Ichigo asked. “The only reason I'm out here right now and not inside washing dishes is that Yuzu wants to take some pictures and was looking for you and so Karin let me off the hook.”

The redhead's eyes went wide at that, and Ichigo nearly laughed. “Why is she always taking pictures of me?” he asked, shaking his head a little.

“I don't know,” Ichigo said, unable to stop from grinning again. “Maybe she has a crush on you. Why don't you ask her?” He nudged the redhead then in the direction of the house, but Renji didn't budge. After a moment, Ichigo sighed and asked, “Look, Renji, will you let me know what's going on or are we going to be standing out here all night?”

Renji let out a big sigh and looked at Ichigo after a long moment. “I don't want to interfere is all. Sometimes I feel like I'm intruding, like I should let you have more time with your family, Ichi.”

“OK, let me try to explain it another way,” Ichigo said, shaking his head. “You may not know it, but whether you like it or not, you've already been adopted. Haven't you noticed how Karin always gives you shit the same way she does me? Or how the old man will attack you too? Or how Yuzu always has something special made for you when she knows you're coming over? This is your family now, too. There's no reason to feel like you have to give me any more time with them then I already have; I'm sure they're happier to see you because you come over to visit less since you don't live in town.”

“Look, Ichigo, I just…I don’t know…it just feels weird,” Renji mumbled, turning his face away again, his expression sort of embarrassed yet hopeful at the same time.

Ichigo sighed, leaned against the redhead, and then became suddenly conscious of the high level of tension in all the muscles he was pressed up against. He frowned, and then smiled after a minute as an idea came to him.

“Renji,” he said as he pushed back from the redhead just a little bit, “you’re way too wound up about this. I need you to relax.”

As he said his final sentence, Ichigo let his hands travel down Renji’s sides as he slowly fell to one knee in front of the redhead. Ichigo couldn’t help but smile wickedly as he got a little more comfortable and heard his lover start to reply.

“Ichigo, I-“ Renji cut off what he was saying as he felt Ichigo undoing his zipper. “What the hell?”

“I told you I need you to be more relaxed about this, Renji,” Ichigo said as he reached his fingers inside the opening.

“Fuck, your hands are cold,” Renji muttered a moment later. Ichigo looked up briefly to see the redhead watching him as if hypnotized and he smirked.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got something else for you that’s a lot warmer,” Ichigo shot back just before he took Renji’s whole cock into his mouth.

Renji mumbled a few curses and Ichigo watched as the redhead pressed his head back against the tree trunk with a hiss, his neck stretching out in a tantalizing fashion. As Renji muttered a few more choice words, Ichigo freed his mouth for a moment.

“You know, you'd better not get too loud,” he said, trying really hard not to smirk. “You don't want anyone to catch us, do you?”

The redhead let out a gasp as the cold air hit his wet cock. By the time he was able to speak, Ichigo had taken him back into his mouth again.

“That...mmmh...that was really fucking cold, Ichi,” Renji said in a murmur. “Just don't stop again, OK?”

Ichigo laughed in response, which caused the redhead to let out a low grunt and push his head back into the tree trunk again. As he sucked and pulled on his lover's cock with his lips, Ichigo could feel the slow burn start in the pit of his own stomach. When he and Renji had first gotten together, it would embarrass Ichigo to no end how much it turned him on to give his lover head. He'd always liked it especially like this, when the redhead's cock was completely soft and he could take the whole thing in his mouth so easily. Ichigo loved hearing how many different noises he could draw out of his lover as he used his mouth and tongue to tease the redhead. He would always feel this crazy sense of power and pride and, OK, he had to admit it made him about as hot as the fucking sun when he could feel Renji's cock growing in his mouth. Somehow, knowing that it was because of what he was doing, was for him, never failed to make his own cock painfully hard as well.

As he thought about it, Ichigo couldn't help moaning a little in the back of his throat, which made Renji let out a quiet groan in response.

“Fuck, Ichigo, what are you doing to me?” Renji asked quietly, tangling the fingers of one hand gently into Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo took in a sharp breath through his nose as he felt a shiver run through him that had nothing to do with the temperature. He loved feeling the redhead run his fingers through his hair, especially since it was an almost teasingly light touch. In response, he slid his lips all the way back down Renji's cock, and then swallowed around the head. The redhead grunted and his hips thrust forward in response, but Ichigo had him pinned to the tree, so the movement didn't go very far.

He badly wanted to pull back a little, to lap at the head of Renji's cock and taste his pre-come, but Ichigo figured it was a bit cold for that sort of thing. Instead, he tried to satisfy himself by setting a tempo he knew his lover would enjoy and by trying to take in as much of the redhead's cock as he could, which was getting to be less and less by the second. But he lost some of his focus a moment later when Renji spoke.

“Ichigo,” he said, and his voice was low and thick and hot, “I want you to do something for me. Pull your t-shirt up. I know you've got on one of those tight ones. Go on, go ahead.”

Since Ichigo had now wrapped one hand around the base of Renji's cock, he used the other to pull his shirt about halfway up his chest. He shivered as a cold breeze blew by, but a moment later he was starting to feel like maybe it was too hot as the redhead's voice continued.

“Unzip your pants, Ichi. I want to watch you jerk yourself off as you suck me.”

Ichigo couldn't stop the shudder that ran through his body. He managed to continue a steady rhythm as he continued working on Renji's cock, although the breath he took in through his nose sounded a lot like a gasp. He did open the button on his jeans and unzip his fly. The noise of relief Ichigo made in the back of his throat once he worked his cock free caused the redhead to moan in response.

As Ichigo took himself in hand and started stroking, he couldn't feel that it was cold; all he could sense was his overwhelming need to come and to bring Renji along with him. He could see Renji's dark eyes on his cock, watching his hand move, and Ichigo nearly choked at the wave of heat it sent through him.

“Fuck, yes,” Renji said, and Ichigo shuddered again at the deep, hot sound of his voice. “You look so fucking hot like that, getting yourself off for me with my cock in your mouth. Fuck, you drive me crazy.”

Ichigo was struggling a little now, since it was hard to focus on giving Renji a blow job while he was pleasuring himself. He never felt like he'd quite gotten the hang of getting head while giving it; the sensation of both things going on at the same time was always a bit too much, too raw and overwhelming. This was different, though, Ichigo realized, since he was pretty much in control of everything. The idea would have made him smile if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, but the sight of Renji nearly took his breath away.

The redhead's eyes were still fixed on Ichigo, but he couldn't seem to decide whether he should watch his cock being sucked or his lover jacking himself off. His dark eyes kept flicking between the two and Ichigo felt his guts twist and fill with heat at the amazingly intense expression on Renji's face. He could tell Renji wasn't all that far away from losing it as he watched his lover start to pant and writhe under the treatment he was dishing out. Then, he felt the heat spike in him again as the redhead started to mumble curses and little broken phrases that eventually just turned into quiet groans.

Fuck, Ichigo loved it when he could get Renji like this. He pushed himself a little, somehow sliding even more of the redhead's cock into his mouth and swallowing around it before backing off again. Ichigo couldn't help the flush of heat and the feeling of triumph at the noise Renji made, somewhere between a grunt and a moan.

Ichigo slowed his hand down a bit, trying to pull himself back from the edge that he was fast approaching. No way was he going to come first; he was going to make Renji come so hard the redhead would forget about being quiet for a second before Ichigo would let himself come. He watched his lover closely for a moment as he took a big breath through his nose; Renji was staring back at him, still trying to watch Ichigo's every move. The strangled curses and moans occasionally wrung from the redhead's lips and hips desperately trying to thrust forward but held in place by Ichigo's weight just heightened the dizzy desire the younger man was feeling.

Although he could feel his lips wanting to form a triumphant smirk, Ichigo ignored the urge and tried to focus instead on relaxing his throat as much as possible before bringing his head forward again. He wasn't always able to do this, because he'd freak out at the last moment, but this time he just felt the incredible heat in the pit of his stomach grow as the head of Renji's cock hit the back of his throat. The surprised gasp the redhead gave sent an electric jolt straight through Ichigo's body, and he knew he was trying to smile around Renji's cock again when he swallowed a moment later.

A surge of fierce pride ran through Ichigo as he felt Renji convulse as he came, bending forward so far that Ichigo swore he could feel the other man's hair tickling the back of his neck. When he felt the first gush of the redhead's come hit his throat, however, the heat that ripped through Ichigo was so intense that he seemed to lose the entire world for a moment as he came in response.

Before he was really back in his right mind, Ichigo found himself being pulled roughly to his feet. He blinked a few times to be able to meet Renji's eyes, so dark they were almost all pupil.

“You don't even know how fucking sexy you are, do you?” the redhead growled at him before licking at the trickle of come that Ichigo now realized was trailing down the side of his mouth.

Ichigo couldn't help but whimper at the sensation of the warm, flat tongue licking him clean, and he clutched at Renji a moment later as the redhead shoved that tongue in his mouth and slowly traveled the familiar territory there as if claiming it yet again. They were both breathless by the time their lips parted, and Ichigo felt too boneless to do anything but watch as Renji slipped his bandanna off and swiped away the remnants of their activities.

“You'd better get dressed again,” Renji said with a smirk as he fixed his own clothes. “You just standing there like that is making me want to jump you.”

Ichigo gave the redhead a sly smile in return as he put everything back in place, then leaned back against the larger man. Renji wrapped his coat back around the both of them and they just stared up at the stars again for a few minutes while their heart rates and breathing came back to normal.

“So,” Ichigo finally ventured, “are you feeling better now? Not so weird?”

Renji shifted a little and slid his eyes over to look at the smaller man. “Yeah, I guess,” he replied, and Ichigo could hear the amusement the redhead was trying not to show. “So, what now?”

“Well, we should probably go back inside before anyone comes out here looking for us,” Ichigo said, smiling as he took Renji's hand. This time the redhead groaned a little, but allowed himself to be pulled in the direction of the house.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile a little while later as he watched Renji, standing by the decorated tree at Yuzu's request and waiting for her to line up another picture, finally ask, “Yuzu, why do you want to take so many pictures of _me_?”

There was no annoyance in his voice (Ichigo had learned a while ago that there wasn't anything the redhead could deny Yuzu), just curiosity. Ichigo was as surprised as Renji at her response, however, given as she consulted her view screen and moved slightly closer before taking the picture.

“Well,” she said, looking at Renji with her head tilted to one side, “when I was little, I asked dad why there were so many more pictures of Karin and I near the end of the picture album. There were some of my parents and of Ichigo, but many, many more of the two of us. Dad just said that mom had always told him that you need to take more pictures of the newest members of the family, to let them know they're welcome. OK, smile, Renji!”

The look was definitely one of complete surprise rather than a smile, but Yuzu seemed to like it anyway. Ichigo didn't say anything at the time, but made sure to subtly grab Renji's hand as they all settled down and started the first movie. The redhead squeezed his hand tightly and then didn't let go, which made Ichigo glad everyone was watching the TV and not him so that they didn't see the goofy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
